Chapter 49
Information Series: Shugo Chara Encore! Volume: 1 Chapter: 1 Chapter series number: 49 Release date: March 3, 2010 Previous chapter: Chapter 48 Next chapter: Chapter 50 Episodes based at this chapter: Characters In order of appearance: #Daichi #Kukai Souma #Unkai Souma #Shuusui Souma #Rento Souma #Kaidou Souma #Utau Hoshina #Iru #Eru #Yukari Sanjo #Amu Hinamori #Ikuto Tsukiyomi Summary It is seen with Kukai receiving a message from his phone, and it is actually a picture of Utau. He starts to blush, while his brother trys to look. Then his older brother grabs the phone and demands to see it. While they look at the phone, they are suprised to know that it was a picture of Utau Hoshina. With Utau at a movie studio, El asks if Utau is in love, but is stopped by Il who says she can't be because of Ikuto. Utau sadly looks upon her phone that says "Drafts: 21 unsent" and closes it. In Kukai's room, Daichi says that he is a man for not telling his brother's the truth on why he is getting pictures and messages from Utau. Kukai says that it's no big deal. It then shows a few days earlier with Yukari Sanjou begging Kukai to text Utau. Yukari says that even though Utau can't have a boyfriend because she is a superstar, but can't accept that because of Utau's emotional problems. Kukai thinks they don't text that often, but Yukari says that she has been working very hard and that Utau has no breather time. So, she suggests that Kukai keep their meet-up's a secret and help her cheer up. At the present time, Kukai gets another text that says "Tomorrow's match. In front of 'Ramen Tarou' at 12." The next day, Kukai and Utau have another ramen match and Utau loses. Utau complains and says that he got lucky. Then Kukai notices that this is what Yukari was talking about, so he gently pushes her forehead, a good luck charm to cheer her up. Utau reacts that Kukai is a kid, but he only says she's only 3 years old than him. After they leave the ramen shop, Utau says that she has to go back to the movie set, so Kukai suggests that he take her there. Suddenly, Kukai gets a text from Yaya about Sanjou and Nikaidou's make-up plan. So, they try to hurry to the movie set. While Kukai rides Utau on the bike, Utau is amazed about the scenery. While Kukai takes a break, Utau says thank you. Kukai is suprised about her sudden honesty so, Kukai says he'll be honest too and welcomes her. Then, Kukai talks about the feeling of love being a emotion that eventually comes out, and refers to Sanjou and Nikaidou's relationship. He describes that they try to keep themselves apart even though they love each other and that they should have been honest from the start. Utau is shown holding her phone tightly saying that he is just a kid and runs off. Utau is shown in her room again looking at her phone that says "Drafts: 25 unsent", and then sends a text to Kukai saying that she had said too much and apologizes. After three days, Utau is on a swing looking at the messages that she was going to text Ikuto, but never did. So, she trusted Amu to Ikuto and wanted people to hate her so that she would be alone. Then Kukai appears from behind her saying that he's here for her. Utau demands why he's here and he answers saying that he apologizes for being all high-and-mighty. Then Utau asks why she didn't get a reply back from Kukai and he said that his cell phone got soaked from when the bike fell into the river after she ran off. So, his brother told him to wait until it got dry again. Utau tells Kukai about her unsent messages and her feelings towards Ikuto, and says that he is an innocent child because he tells her to send them all. Then, Kukai suddenly kisses her on the lips, and he says that he is now not a kid anymore. Then, Kukai's cellphone gets all the unsent messages from Utau. They both blush. Utau then tells Kukai to do "that" again. Kukai thinks it's the kiss, but Utau says it's the good luck charm. So, he gives her a gentle punch on the forehead and exclaims that he will cheer her up. Utau says that she knows she's not alone anymore. Trivia * First chapter of series Shugo Chara Encore! Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters